Formwandler
Formwandler sind eine Rasse übernatürlicher Kreaturen, die ihre Gestalt nach Belieben verändern und somit das Aussehen eines jeden Menschen annehmen können. Eigenschaften Alle Formwandler stammen ab vom Alphaformwandler, der als der erste seiner Art angesehen werden kann. thumb|left|250px|Ein Formwandler zieht sich die Haut ab Diesen Monstern ist es möglich, durch ihre Fähigkeit der Gestaltwandlung, nahezu unerkannt zu bleiben, doch müssen sie sich bei jedem Wandlungsvorgang ihre momentane Haut abziehen, um die Züge und die Gestalt einer anderen Person annehmen zu können. Im Gegensatz zu Leviathanen benötigen sie dabei nicht die DNA eines Menschen. Hat sich der Formwandler gehäutet, so lässt er diese alte Haut für gewöhnlich zurück. Diesen ganzen Prozess führen sie meist in einer Kanalisation durch, da sie dort nicht nur quasi wohnen, sondern dort auch selten auf Menschen treffen und von diesen gestört werden. thumb|right|250px|Die Augen leuchten durch Scheinwerferlicht auf Ein Merkmal, durch welches man einen Formwandler erkennen kann, ist das besondere Aufleuchten der Augen auf einer Videoaufnahme. Dabei reflektiert nämlich die Netzhaut des Formwandlers das von der Kamera abgegebene Licht und erzeugt somit das charakteristische Leuchten. Diese Monster scheinen von den gleichen Gefühlen getrieben zu sein, wie ein normaler Mensch. So handelt ein Formwandler oft aufgrund von Eifersucht, Gier und Einsamkeit. Es scheint auch so zu sein, dass nicht jeder von ihnen die gleichen Fähigkeiten besitzt. Laut Dean Winchester konnte sich der Formwandler, dem er und Sam in Milwaukee begegnet sind, wesentlich schneller verwandeln als jener auf den sie in St. Louis getroffen sind. Die schnellste Wandlung vollführte dabei allerdings der Alphaformwandler. Vermutlich aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er der erste seiner Art war, erlaubt ihm dieser Zustand eine Verwandlung binnen Sekunden und das ohne dabei die Haut abziehen zu müssen. Bekannte Schwächen eines Formwandlers sind vor allem Silber und auch Iridium. Rammt man einem dieser Monster z.B. ein Silbermesser ins Herz, oder erschießt ihn mit einer Silberkugel, so kann man ihn zuverlässig vernichten. Iridium soll dabei die gleiche Wirkung erzielen. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten *'Formwandlung' - Formwandler können die physische Form einer jeden Person, tot oder lebendig, annehmen indem sie ihre Haut abziehen. Wenn sie sich verwandeln, so werden sie zu dieser Person, die sie imitieren. Dabei ist alles gleich von den Fingerabdrücken bis hin zu DNA, auch z.B. Wunden. Einige wenige Formwandler teilen die Fähigkeit des Alphaformwandlers und können sich auf sehr schnelle Weise verwandeln. (siehe Jäger der verlorenen Klinge und Blutlinien) **'Regeneration' - Durch das Abziehen der Haut können sie nicht fatale Verletzungen regenerieren und auch abgetrennte Gliedmaßen nachwachsen lassen. **'Telepathie' - Haben sie sich in eine bestimmte Person verwandelt, haben sie Zugang zu den Gedanken und auch Erinnerungen der Person, vorausgesetzt diese ist noch am Leben. Dabei halten sie eine Art telepathische Verbindung aufrecht und "downloaden" jene Gedanken und Erinnerungen, die sie benötigen. **'Stimmenimmitation' - Der Formwandler Buddy besaß die Fähigkeit die Stimme von Dean Winchester zu imitieren und das ohne dabei seine Form zu besitzen. Allerdings hatte er sich zuvor bereits in Deans Gestalt verwandelt gehabt. *'Superstärke' - Auch wenn sie menschlich erscheinen, besitzen Formwandler eine erstaunliche physikalische Stärke mit welcher sie Menschen leicht überwältigen können. Buddy war dabei sogar stark genug, um eine Frau mit bloßen Händen in zwei zu teilen. *'Superschnelligkeit' - Formwandler scheinen sich schneller bewegen zu können als Menschen. Bei vielen Gelegenheiten konnte man sehen, dass Formwandler schnell entkommen konnten. *'Superagilität' - Sie besitzen schnelle Reflexe. Einem Formwandler war es dadurch möglich einer Kugel auszuweichen und aus einem Haus zu springen, ohne sich dabei zu verletzen. Auch hinterließ er Fußabdrücke auf einem Telefonmast, was drauf schließen lässt, dass Formwandler gut im Klettern sind. Schwächen *'Silber' - Sie können durch Silberkugeln oder eine Silberklinge getötet werden, wenn man damit ihr Herz perforiert. Verletzungen die man ihnen mit Silber zufügt sind für sie sehr schmerzhaft, während die bloße Berührung lediglich ihre Haut verbrennt, was man wiederrum zur Erkennung eines Formwandlers anwenden kann. Formwandler Augenreflektion 02.jpg Formwandler Augenreflektion 03.jpg Formwandler Augenreflektion 04.jpg *'Netzhautreflexion' - Die Augen reflektieren, wenn Lichtstrahlen auf ihre Netzhaut treffen. *'Iridium' - Es wurde noch nie gegen einen gewöhnlichen Formwandler angewendet, da es extrem selten und sehr teuer ist. Doch da es dem Alphaformwandler schaden konnte, ist davon auszugehen, dass es bei einem gewöhnlichen Formwandler ebenfalls eine Wirkung hat. *'Vamptonit' - Edgar sagte aus, dass dieses von den Leviathanen geschaffene Additiv dazu entwickelt wurde, zusätzlich zu Vampiren, Werwölfen und Ghulen, auch Formwandler zu töten. *'Hunde' - Sowie viele übernatürliche Phänomene können Tiere, wie z.B. Hunde, einen Formwandler ungeachtet seiner Form spüren. Der Anblick eines Formwandlers, führte bei einem Hund zu einem bösartigen Verhalten. Die Anwesenheit des Alphas brachte sogar mehrere Hunde dazu aufzuheulen. *'Enthauptung' - Da eine Enthauptung den Alpha töten konnte, ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass diese Methode auch einen normalen Formwandler töten kann. Bekannte Formwandler *Serienkiller-Formwandler (vernichtet) *Bankräuber-Formwandler (vernichtet) *Monsterfilm Formwandler (vernichtet) *Bobby John (unbekannt) *Bobby John's Vater (vernichtet) *Alphaformwandler (vernichtet) *Magnus Formwandler (vernichtet) *David Lassiter *Margo Lassiter *Sal Lassiter (vernichtet) *Olivia LaCroix (vernichtet) *Olivias Vater (vernichtet) *Gefangener Formwandler (vermutlich vernichtet) *Mia Vallens *Mia Vallens Mutter (unbekannt) *Buddy (vernichtet) Nicht-Kanon *Formwandler (The Alter Ego) (vernichtet) *Charles Douglas (Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting) Siehe auch *Michaels Formwandler Galerie Formwandler_Verwandlung_02.jpg|Der Formwandler beginnt, sich zu häuten Formwandler_Haut.jpg|Übrig gebliebene Haut einer Häutung in der Kanalisation Trivia *Formwandler sind zusammen mit den Rugarus eine der wenigen Monster, die sich fast ausschließlich durch sexuellen Kontakt mit Menschen fortpflanzen. Dabei ist der Nachwuchs garantiert immer auch ein Formwandler. *Es wurde angedeutet, dass einige Formwandler eine bevorzugte Form haben. So wie der Formwandler in Jäger der verlorenen Klinge und die Lassiter Familie in Blutlinien, welche sich alle zu einer bestimmten Form zurückverwandelt haben, nachdem sie mit ihren Aktivitäten fertig waren. *Sal Lassiter besaß die Fähigkeit lediglich seine Frisur zu ändern. *Es ist unbekannt woher die Formwandler die benötigte Kleidung her beziehen, um so auszusehen wie eine gewisse Person. Einige schlagen die besagte Person einfach bewusstlos und eignen sich deren Kleidung an. Buddy imitierte Deans Kleidung, da er Deans Outfit angehabt hatte, nachdem er seine Form änderte, doch war Dean dabei angezogen. *Dean wurde bereits von zwei Formwandlern imitiert: dem Serienkiller-Formwandler und Buddy. Vorkommen *Staffel 1 **''Haut'' *Staffel 2 **''Der Mandroid'' *Staffel 4 **''Monsterfilm'' *Staffel 6 **''Zwei Jäger und ein Baby'' **''Express in die Hölle'' **''Krone der Schöpfung'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 9 **''Hundstage'' (nur erwähnt) **''Jäger der verlorenen Klinge'' **''Blutlinien'' *Staffel 10 **''Cluedo'' *Staffel 11 **''Die Sehnsucht nach Finsternis'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 12 **''Alte Wunden'' (nur erwähnt) **''Die britische Invasion'' (nur erwähnt) **''Der Fall Tasha Banes'' *Staffel 13 **''Die Leere'' *Staffel 14 **''Nihilismus'' (nur erwähnt, Michaels Formwandler) Nicht-Kanon *The "Supernatural" Book of Monsters, Demons, Spirits and Ghouls **''Shapeshifters'' (S. 60 - 76) *Supernatural The Animation **''The Alter Ego'' *Supernatural: Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting **''Something Good'' (S. 177 - 182) Nicht-Kanon Supernatural The Animation Supernatural_The_Animation_Formwandler_Körper.jpg|Der Körper des Formwandlers Supernatural_The_Animation_Formwandler_Gesicht.jpg|Das Gesicht des Formwandlers In der Supernatural The Animation Episode The Alter Ego hatten es Sam und Dean mit einem Formwandler zu tun, welcher im Gegensatz zur Hauptserie, seine wahre Gestalt offenbarte. Dabei besaß er eine humanoide insektenähnliche Form mit grüner Haut, dünnem Körper und Fingern, einem großen Mund mit dicken lilafarbenen Lippen sowie kleinen grünen Augen. Auch hatte er einen scharfen Wirbel, der aus seinem Rücken herausragte. Supernatural: Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting thumb|left|200px|Das Foto der Douglas Zwillinge aus dem Fotoalbum Während Bobby im Abschnitt Something Good grundlegende Informationen über Formwandler darlegte, erwähnte er den Fall der Douglas Zwillinge von St. Cloud in Minnesota. Dabei wurden er und Rufus von einem guten Freund konsultiert, welcher in seinem Familienalbum ein recht merkwürdiges Foto entdeckte hatte. Dieses zeigte zwei Jungen, die von einander nicht zu unterscheiden waren. Einzig die merkwürdigen Augen eines der Jungen erregte dessen Aufmerksamkeit und da er einst von Rufus vor einem Wendigo gerettet worden war, wusste er über solche Dinge Bescheid und vermutete, dass es sich bei dem Jungen auf dem Foto um einen Formwandler handeln könnte. Als Bobby und Rufus dann zu der Adresse fuhren, an welcher die Zwillinge wohnen sollten, waren sie erstaunt, denn es handelte sich um eine Seniorensiedlung. Dort entdeckten sie die mittlerweile 81-jährigen Zwillinge bei einem Bingo Spiel. Sie beschlossen dieses abzuwarten und befragten die beiden anschließend. Diese gaben offen zu, dass einer von ihnen anders wäre, aber seine Fähigkeiten nie dazu genutzt hätte, anderen zu schaden. Selbst nach einer Nachforschung in den örtlichen Zeitungsarchiven fanden sich in Bezug auf Charles Douglas, dem Formwandler, keine Berichte über eigenartige Vermisstenfälle oder unerklärliche Morde in dem Gebiet wo die Zwillinge ihr ganzes Leben gelebt hatten. Nun waren sich Bobby und Rufus zwar sicher, dass er ein Formwandler war, doch hatte er nachweislich nie einer Seele etwas zu Leide getan. Er wurde also von Menschen aufgezogen und war letzten Endes ein gutes Monster. Aus diesem Grund ließen sie den Formwandler am Leben, denn er war ja inzwischen 81 Jahre alt und es hätte ihrer Meinung nach daher sowieso nicht mehr viel passieren können. The "Supernatural" Book of Monsters, Demons, Spirits and Ghouls Bei dem Abschnitt, in welchem es um Formwandler geht, werden unter anderem vorherige Begegnungen der Winchesters erwähnt, wie etwa jene aus Der Mandroid. Im weiteren Verlauf werden weitere Monster bzw. Kreaturen mit ihren jeweiligen Eigenschaften und Geschichten aufgezählt, welche entweder eine Variation eines Formwandlers darstellen oder zumindest die Fähigkeit zum Formwandeln besitzen. Dabei wurden folgende Wesen erwähnt: Yenaldooshi, Bearwalker, Leszy, Nahuales, Puca, Selkies, Swan Maidens (zu dt. Schwanenjungfrauen), Kitsunen und auch die Lykanthropie. Hintergrundwissen *In der Vergangenheit verwandelten sich alle Formwandler (ausgenommen des Alphaformwandlers), indem sie sich die Haut abzogen. In Jäger der verlorenen Klinge jedoch wurde ein Formwandler gezeigt, der seine Form ändern konnte, ohne die Haut dabei abziehen zu müssen. Gleiches sah man erneut in Blutlinien. VFX I/O Koordinator Adam Williams sagte, dass er verwundert gewesen sei, warum dies so war. "Keine Ahnung. Ich habe mich darüber selbst gewundert. Erst vermutete ich, es seien Skinwalker und Formwandler und die Skinwalker würden dabei ihre Haut abziehen - dann las ich in der superwiki und realisierte, dass der Alpha sich ohne das Hautabziehen verwandeln kann, aber sie waren ja alle das gleiche Monster. Ich denke einfach, dass sich altbekanntes doch ändert." Später kehrten die Formwandler wieder zu ihrem alten Verwandlungsprozess zurück. *Als John Shiban sich fragte, wie man die Verwandlung eines Formwandlers auf eine originelle Art und Weise präsentieren könnte, war er Eric Kripke sehr dankbar, welcher auf CGI verzichten und es stattdessen im Stile der Werwolf Verwandlung machen wollte, welche man im Film American Werewolf sehen kann. Diese wurde mit künstlichen Gliedmaßen und Make-Up bewerkstelligt. Der Trick war es nun, ein ähnliches Verfahren mit dem Budget einer Serie hinzubekommen. So kam man auf die Idee, des Abziehens der Haut, was wiederum für die Geschichte an sich neue Ideen schuf, da der Formwandler für diesen Prozess ja einen Ort zum Verstecken bräuchte, wodurch schließlich die Idee mit dem Versteck in der Kanalisation entstand.Supernatural The Official Companion Season 1 (S. 45) Referenzen Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 1 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 2 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 4 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 6 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 9 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 10 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 13 Kategorie:Formwandler